


And She wonders

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DH spoilers. And Petunia wonders what life she could have had if she did go. But she goes back to the same routine that she has been doing all her life. Drabble piece, a look Petunia Dursley character sketch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And She wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

_And she wonders...The might have been story_

* * *

Petunia Dursley wasn't in love with her husband. Not passionately at least. No, she did love how he offered her the life she wanted, where she didn't have to work (what skills can she offer?) She was neither pretty nor smart like Lily.

But sometimes she wonders, the life she could have? All the adventures that Lily had at Hogwarts. And she got an invitation to go to Hogwarts, too. But she knew she wasn't a freak.

And yet sometimes, Petunia wonders what life she could have been like?

But she knew she shouldn't wonder about the might have been in life.

She sighed, and wonders what was happening with Harry? What kind of adventures he was having?

And slowly, but surely dawn approaches and Petunia Dursley goes back to the kitchen and starts her day. The same routine she has been doing all her life.


End file.
